


Break-ups, dancing and motorcycles

by SalmonBoiKaz



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonBoiKaz/pseuds/SalmonBoiKaz
Summary: After breaking it off with Phineas at the summer cotillion, Isabella seeks comfort from a certain green-haired Brit.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Break-ups, dancing and motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've published in like 3 years, please have mercy on me ಥ‿ಥ

Isabella was on the verge of crying again, desperately trying to clean off the remnants of runny mascara from her cheeks, she had done it, she had broken up with Phineas Flynn. "My brother is an idiot you know…" Said an accented voice from behind her. She turned to see Ferb in all his green-haired glory, "Ferb? Why are you even in here?" He gave a small noise that was probably a chuckle, "Well, I wasn't going to say anything but you're in the men's bathroom." Upon closer examination he was right, there was a wall of urinals to her left side.  
"Ah jeez, I'm a mess." She snickered, wiping her nose with her forearm, her long hair was disheveled and her face was puffy and raw from crying, not to mention her completely ruined makeup. "Why aren't you out with Vanessa?" She asked, attempting to put her hair up again. "Same as you I suppose… She kind of hung me out to dry." He smirked, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ferb." She said, stepping closer to him. "It was bound to happen eventually, she's what? Eight years older than me?", Ferb mused. Isabella took a moment to think before her face contorted from a frown to a mischievous smirk as she stepped forwards, closing the gap between them, grabbing him by the hand. "You know what? Screw Vanessa and Phineas!" Isabella declared, she used her free hand to untie her hair fully, it fell onto her shoulders in a tangled mass, "We're going to have the time of our lives at that Cotillion with or without them!" Ferb at first was a bit surprised at Isabella’s sudden change of attitude, but he found her excitement contagious.

Isabella guided Ferb by the hand towards the door, kicking off her heels on the way. Ferb did nothing but smile as she pulled him to the dance floor, a lively pop song blared as the crowd jumped and swayed to the music. Isabella was energetically dancing and singing along, while Ferb mostly watched her but did dance just enough to not get kicked off the floor. He started to blush because he realized he was staring, it was hard not to, she looked beautiful even though she was a bit of a mess. The music died down for a bit and Isabella was quite tired after all the dancing she had done, she made a beeline for the punchbowl and Ferb followed. She poured herself a cup, draining it in one gulp, Ferb was a mixture of horrified and impressed. As Ferb sipped his punch a slow song started to play, he watched the couples spin to the music, he couldn't help but feel a little melancholy, thoughts drifting across his consciousness.

"Hey." A feminine voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Wanna dance?" Isabella grinned cheekily, putting her hand out. "Ok." Ferb said plainly, placing his hand into her. His face was burning as they walked to the dance floor. Her face rested on his shoulder as the sappy love song played in the background, he dipped her low towards the floor, "I see you've done this before Mr Fletcher." She said flirtatiously, he nodded in a very ‘Ferb’ way. As the song came to a close Ferb’s hands lingered over her hips. She tightened their embrace before letting go, “Thank you.” Said Isabella taking her friend’s hand. “Would you… wanna go get cheese fries over at Slushy Dog?” She asked, rubbing the scruff of her neck, “I’d be up for that, I always thought that there was a serious lack of snacks at these things.” Ferb said, smiling crookedly.  
“Great. Can I drive you there?” Asked the girl, running her fingers through her hair. Ferb nodded intently. “I have an extra helmet, but you might want to put something over that.” She said, pointing towards his waistcoat and shirt. 

They split up so that Ferb could grab his blazer from the back of his car while Isabella pulled up to the curb. After putting his jacket on, he waited patiently for her to come by, soon he heard an engine rev and saw Isabella come towards him on her silver motorcycle. She had her hot pink helmet on and another green one under her free arm, which she offered to him. Ferb nodded, took the green helmet from her hand and strapped it on before joining her on the back. “Ready to ride?” She asked, turning her head to look toward him, “As I’ll ever be.” Ferb smiled. And they were off, Ferb felt strange to be this close to Isabella, his arms wrapped tightly across her waist and they wrapped tighter whenever they began speeding up. “We’re here.” Isabella said as they parked into a vacant spot. They chatted as they entered the mall, hand in hand. “I don’t know why I even bothered with Phineas at this point, it’s not like he ever appreciated me when I was interested, and when we started going out he just stopped caring again.” She sighed, Ferb patted her on the shoulder sympathetically, “I get that, I love him, but he may be the thickest person I know, to be honest he’s not one for relationships.” Isabella smiled sadly, “I wish I knew that before college.”

They had arrived and ordered a large helping of fries, sitting at a booth near the window, looking out towards the mall. “So, what is Ferb even short for?” Asked Isabella leaning across the table, Ferb averted his eyes and his face was getting red, “That bad?” She smirked, “Not ‘bad’ but it’s kind of… Odd.” He said slowly sinking into his chair,“Oh.. well you don’t have to tell m-” “It’s Ferbs.” He interrupted. He looked at her, half dreading her reaction, “Cute.” She smiled, “Honesty I was expecting far worse.” he sighed in relief, taking a handful of fries from the communal basket. After about half an hour their fries were finished and they started to clean up, “Hey Ferb, um before we head back to the cotillion, can we go somewhere else?”, he nodded in approval. They rode through a very rural and hilly portion of Danville, stopping at a field by the side of the road.

“You can see the entire city from up here.” Isabella murmured as she laid across the grass, Ferb settled next to her, taking her hand instinctively. They began to gaze up towards the endless summer sky. “Do you know anything about astrology?” He asked, lacing their fingers together. “A little, I did get that patch back in my Fireside days…” she answered before pointing towards a patch of stars, “There’s Orion and over there’s the Little Dipper.” Ferb smiled at her,at the moment, he loved everything about her, the way she would light up when she recognized a certain star or constellation, how her hair flowed into grass… She was perfect. “What do you think our friends are up to right now?” She asked in a dreamy voice. “Depends on which friends you’re talking about, I suppose.” The boy next to her answered, “How about… Baljeet?” They smirked at each other, “Lesson Planning.” They said in unison before bursting into a fit of childish giggles. “That man will never not plan ahead, will he? School doesn’t start for a month.” Izzy chuckled. “I can’t believe we’re graduating from college next semester… It kinda kicks you in the face with the fact we’re not kids anymore, huh?” She sighed, rolling over to her side to look at her companion. “I guess so. Honestly I’m not sure what I’m going to do after school, maybe I’ll move back to the States, that could be nice.” He speculated, “I dunno, I thought it might be nice to move somewhere new.” Isabella murmured. “Maybe sometime next semester I’ll visit you up at Camford… see if I like it there” She sighed, tracing her finger across the fabric or his sleeve. “I’d like that.” Ferb said, “I’d like that very much.”

Isabella and Ferb came closer to each other enveloping themselves in their body heat as they drifted to sleep on the grass. It wasn’t until a particularly loud cricket woke them they even knew that they fell asleep. Isabella propped herself on her elbow to check the time, “Well it’s 3 am, I guess we’d better head back.”. Ferb gave a thumbs up before they both got up from the grass. Isabella started heading to her motorcycle until, “Wait.” Ferb called out to her. “What’s up?”, he strode up to her before pulling her into a hug, before leaning towards her. She turned her head up to his and got onto the tips of her toes, his lips met hers. They lingered for a moment before they separated, a short sweet kiss, just enjoying each other’s company. “Let’s head out… Ferbs.” She whispered, turning to her bike.  
They soon found themselves at the cotillion parking, “See you tomorrow.” Winked Isabella, giving Ferb a quick peck on the cheek as he loaded into his car. So they left feeling a bit more hopeful about the future.


End file.
